Put the weight on me
by Emika
Summary: Finally! The sequal to 'If She only Knew' , if you haven't read that then you need to before you even dare read this.


Put the weight on me  
  
Authors notes: Hello again! ~grin~. A lotta people wrote me, asking for a sequel to 'If she only Knew'.   
Well guys, I got off my butt (or I guess I should say on it) and wrote this. Hope you like it. Please also be   
on the look out for 'How long is forever' it's another sm fanfic I'm working on, but it's gonna be in   
chapters so I'm taking my time on it. I refuse to write when I'm in a blah mood, I have a really cool idea   
for it so I'' determined to make sure it isn't crap. Anyways, here's the story. By the way, it's kinda a song-fic but I wrote the song so heh.  
  
  
Mamoru sat at the counter of the Crown Game Center, sipping his coffee and studying a book on genetics. His mind however was far from science. He looked up, glancing at Motoki who was helping a customer. Darn Usagi, that blonde siren, daring to invade his thoughts when he was attempting to study. How dare she. He sighed in exasperation, closing his book and rubbing his face, yawning slightly. He glanced at his watch, his eyes glazed over.   
~*~  
"Endymion..." Long streams of gold waved in the wind behind a porcelain figure. "Endymion..." The voice sounded more tearful now. The head turned slowly, looking back at him. Crystalline tears flowed down the intricate features of the beautiful face. Slowly the lips moved one last time. "Please...help me. Find the Ginzuishou. Only then can we be together..."  
~*~  
Mamoru's thoughts were broken by a squeal of anger. Though the sound was high-pitched and slightly hurt the ears he smiled. It was a sound he had heard many times and had grown to love. He turned around slowly, his eyes resting on two Odangos that peeked from behind one of the Sailor-V games.   
"NO FAIR!"  
Mamoru chuckled to himself and watched the familiar blonde stand up and grumble at the game. She was so cute sometimes, he couldn't help but laugh.   
~*~  
I see you standing there  
So full of life and innocence  
Yet my blindness by your beauty  
Slowly turned to ignorance  
~*~  
Usagi seemed extremely frustrated this day, and it appeared to have nothing to do with the fact she had been again smashed at Sailor-V. Her hands balled into fists, clenched at her sides. She looked up and sighed. Mamoru was undoubtedly going to start an argument and he was going to be in for quite an argument indeed if he dared to talk now. She walked slowly, dragging her feet. This would not improve her feelings toward anything, especially how badly she had done on her last algebra test. "Mamoru, what a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically. 'So rude.' She thought bitterly, annoyed with herself. Just because she was angry didn't mean that she had to take it out on Mamoru, even though often times he did the same thing to her. Especially now when he was starting to be nice to her. Now when there was a slight chance that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him.  
Mamoru frowned, looking at the blonde teenager in front of him with the sky blue eyes. "Something bothering you Usagi?" Well DUH! Mamoru flinched at his own ignorant question. As if he didn't even know she wasn't herself.  
Usagi glared at him. "No, you think?" Again the voice of disdain came over the usual cheerful soprano. 'What the heck is the matter with HIM?' She thought, her irritation and frustration seemingly growing. 'Do I look okay?' "Why don't you keep your nose out of my business Chiba-san?" She turned sharply on her heel and walked out.  
Mamoru sat there still in confusion. 'What was that about?' He wondered, seconds later Motoki voiced this question. Mamoru shrugged. "I didn't say anything rude..." He sat there a few more seconds before he decided to follow the angry odangoed one.   
Usagi walked at a strange pace, sharp and quick but seeming to constantly trip over herself, which did NOT improve her mood, constantly. She sighed and stopped a moment.  
Mamoru, exhausted and out of breath had finally caught up with her. "Okay, Tsukino-san, I have no idea what THAT was back there but if there's something you need to...." He stopped to catch some of his breath. "...talk about it. I'll listen."  
Usagi looked at him and sighed in exasperation. "Will you leave me alone for at least the rest of the day if I do?"  
Mamoru grinned. "Hai." He looked over at the shop they had conveniently stopped in front of. "I'll even buy you a sundae. What do you say?"  
Usagi brightened extremely. "Really?" She bounced slightly in her excitement. "Yeah okay! Sure Mamoru, you got a deal."  
~*~  
Let me wipe away one tear  
I can bear what you're going through  
~*~  
Mamoru watched in marvel as Usagi took another large bite of the large sundae that seemed to tower over the petite teenager. She looked up at him and how he was staring at her so intently , which he looked away nearly instantly.   
Usagi took a deep sigh. "I failed my algebra test..." She folded her arms and buried her head, awaiting Mamoru's insults or a tease. 'He'll never get a cleaner shot.'  
Mamoru looked at her puzzled. "I've never seen you upset like this before about a test." He bent his head and slouched forward, resting his chin on his own arms, his warmth and closeness prodding Usagi to look at him.  
When Usagi reluctantly raised her head her face was tear stained and more of the salty rivers appeared to be welling in her eyes. " I never let you see me like this. You always end up coming after Motoki-san has calmed me down." She glared at him then. "Then when I get home I cry more because of what you say."  
Mamoru pulled back abruptly. "Y-you c-c-c-cry?" He was astonished in his own horror. He made her cry? He had unintentionally hurt her and because of his idiot attitude she thought he was some kind of monster. Making her cry on purpose.  
Usagi flinched. Why had she said that? Now she sounded more pathetic than he thought she was already.  
Mamoru finally had re-gathered his wits. "I never, Usagi, thought my teasing you really hurt you..."  
Usagi didn't seem to hear him. "And as if that isn't enough, I get more from Rei. She's supposed to be one of my best friends and she doesn't even care about my feelings."  
Mamoru stiffened and an anger pulsed through his veins. "What happened." He reached out and held her hands in a protective grip. He didn't have a clue why hearing that someone else teased her, some one who actually had been very close to him recently, made him mad.  
~*~  
And my shoulders are free  
If you just let me love you  
You can....  
~*~  
Usagi choked on a sob. "I called her and told her what happened and she said she had better things to do than talk to me about my test score."  
Mamoru paused a moment. He had recently just been at Rei's. So that's who was on the phone, he hadn't been able to catch the name. 'Forgive me Usagi, I was that better thing to do.' He had been just there talking to her about his strange dreams when the phone had rang. Rei had seemed so menacing and angry at the person on the phone and she hadn't just said what Usagi had explained. Then she had put back on that sugar sweet demeanor just for him and that was when he had left. His grip on her hands tightened. "Usagi...forget about Rei..." He reached towards her face, wiping away a tear with his thumb, caressing her cheek. "...She was just probably in a bad mood."  
Usagi nodded. "Yeah.." She felt weak under his touch, hoping this was something he would not notice. She flushed and pulled back slowly. "I have to meet with Ami-chan...she said she'd help after her computer class but, thank you Mamoru..." She stood up to leave.  
"Hey Usagi!" He said hurriedly after her. His hopes were high but just maybe...  
Usagi turned and looked back at him, walking back to the table. "Yeah?" Intense blue eyes looked at him in curiosity.  
Mamoru swallowed hard before managing to smile. "You're smart enough to do this stuff, you aren't a baka like Rei said. You just lack the will and if you could just step out of daydreaming enough to learn it. You could probably be as good as Ami, maybe better."  
Usagi smiled at him. "Really? You honestly think so Mamoru?" She seemed to brighten then, extremely. He had complimented her! 'Maybe he doesn't hate me after all.'  
Mamoru grinned at her. "Really Usagi, I really do." He watched her smile at him again and walked off, skipping down the sidewalk like a happy rabbit. His grin broadened. He had done it. He had been honest and gotten her to smile. The fact she had smiled at him was a bonus but hey.  
~*~  
Mamoru walked into the Crown Game Center with a large grin still on his face.   
Motoki waved to him, holding up his index finger, motioning him to wait while he served a customer.   
Mamoru nodded to his friend and sat at the counter.   
Motoki had been Mamoru's best friend since before Mamoru could remember. He had met him when he had originally worked here but had quit after a offer for a modeling job. Which when he took, Motoki gave him his fair share of friendly teasing. Mamoru could see why a lot of girls liked him, Motoki had this laid back attitude that when you talked to him everything seemed a lot easier. He also had this splatter of freckles that seemed to jump whenever he smiled.   
Now Motoki in a lot of ways, was probably more mature than Mamoru. He had been with his girlfriend Rita for quite a while now. He would get this silly grin on his face every time he saw her and his face would just light up and as disgusting as it was for Mamoru, he was jealous. Could he possibly finad and be with someone who made him feel like that. Well there was Usagi but...He frowned. Usagi was just barely beginning to consider him a friend, there was no possible way that she...was there?  
~*~  
It was almost dinner when Sailor Moon rushed out of her house with urgency. Nephrite would so pay this time. She knew who the target was and was infuriated. She stopped as she reached the Hiwakai Shine on Cherry Hill. "REI!" She cried out, Mercury was already there and stood by here.   
Mercury huffed, obviously exhausted from her run. "She's okay Usagi, she managed to escape the yoma." She looked to her side. "Here she comes."  
Mars would look behind her and the others could see a large monster following her. Mars cried out as Ropes extended from the arms and shot out. It wrapped around Mars and Mercury, Sailor Moon barely dodging.  
The yoma threw them, smacking them into the guarding wall around the temple, knocking both senshi unconscious.  
Sailor Moon watched in horror as the yoma advanced towards them, readying the final blow. "NO!" She cried out standing in front of them, using her self as a shield for any blow. "I won't let you, you'll have to get threw me first!"  
A masked warrior watched it all in silence, amazed at Sailor Moon's bravery and devotion for her friends.   
~*~  
You were selfless,   
never caring about yourself  
~*~  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen threw his rose, distracting the yoma.  
Sailor Moon immediately took the opportunity at hand. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" She threw the discus of light, turning the yoma into nothing but dust.  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled sadly at her a moment before walking away.  
~*~  
You had so many friends   
that it confused me now and then  
~*~  
Usagi sat in a booth at the arcade, staring out the window in pensive silence. She sighed, the same far off look in her eyes and she hung her head.   
Mamoru walked over to her, oblivious to the odangoed one's strange course of attitude. "Konichiwa Odango." He grinned broadly as he stood over her.   
Usagi looked up at him. "Hi." The soft voice managed to squeak.   
Mamoru sat down, raising an eyebrow slightly at the hardly drunken shake in front of Usagi. This prodded a smile. "So, besides getting your butt kicked at Sailor V and slurping down milkshakes, what do you do with your time?"  
Usagi glared at his remark and was about to retort to it when his question hit her. "What do you care?" Came the caustic reply.  
Mamoru never thought he could grit his teeth so hard. 'You have no idea, how much I care...' He thought smugly as the words formed in his head to answer her. "You're always saying I can't say certain things because I don't know you. Well after today I plan on being able to say what ever I feel fits."  
Usagi gaped at him. Impossible. Simply impossible this man was. He could never really truly know her. He could never know that she nearly risked her life for Tokyo and possibly the world almost every day but fine. If this would prevent a few future arguments, then maybe it was worth it. "Okay."  
Mamoru nodded. "good." He folded his arms. "Have a boyfriend?" He nearly physically flinched. How could that possibly of just come out of his mouth?  
Usagi shook her head. "Nope."  
'Really?' Mamoru thought in wonder and slight eagar excitement. She seemed oblivious to how he must have been looking at her when such words came out of his mouth. Hopeful. "Ever do homework?"  
Usagi giggled. "Never!  
"Any exciting adventures?"  
Usagi hesitated. Her eyes suddenly glazing over in a far off look.  
~*~  
When your eyes would suddenly get distant  
And you'd seem so far away  
~*~  
Mamoru was confused. He reached forward, setting his hands atop of hers. "Usagi? Are you all right?" He was worried. Did he say something wrong? "What's wrong."  
Usagi shook her head. "Nothing."  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "Usagi, something *is* wrong or you wouldn't be acting like this."  
Usagi pulled her hands away. "Acting like what?" I'm not acting any differently than I ussually do Chiba-san."   
"Yes you are." He replied calmly.   
"No I'm not." She snorted slightly and stalked off, running as she left the arcade.  
~*~  
I asked you about this before but you were too resistant  
then you'd run, oh how I wish you'd stay  
~*~  
Tuxedo Kamen was thickly irritated as he made his way to the Embassy Ball. He'd much rather find out what was wrong with the Odango but this was buisness. If this crystal they were showing was indeed the Ginzuishou, then it wouldn't be bad at all but still. He stood in the hallway, bored. He sighed and glanced at the clock. Then something caught his eye. Usagi?! No, it couldn't be...could it?  
Usagi sighed as she leaned her back against the wall. Naru-chan was right, this was soooo boring. She pouted slightly, annoyed that since she was disguised, she couldn't talk to her friend.   
Tuxedo Kamen smiled to himself as he advanced, adjusting his mask. "May I have this dance?" He bowed holding his hand out to her.   
Usagi stared at him. 'Tuxedo Kamen-sama?' She thought, her heart beating wildly. She nodded slowly, accepting his hand.   
~*~  
Let me wipe away one tear  
I can bear what you're going through  
And my shoulders are free  
If you just let me love you  
You can...  
~*~  
Tuxedo Kamen marveled at the way she was looking at him, as if she knew what he was feeling now and was returning it equally. He pulled her slightly closer to him. If only this could happen every night. Somehow, Usagi looked different tonight. Older perhaps, probably because he had never before seen her in make-up. She was beautiful without it.   
A strange feeling of evil broke the dance as a nerdy looking girl in an evening gown came barreling out of the double doors, slamming into people, knocking them over and heading towards the balcony. She clutched something tightly in her hands, a small chest.  
Tuxedo Kamen felt a lack and saw that Usagi was gone. He sighed. 'Might as well' He thought as he dashed after Princess Diamond. His eyes widened to see someone else was pursuing the possessed princess.  
Sailor Moon ran with all her might, trying to stop the princess. She was easy to spot, considering she was the only one wearing a short skirt.  
Tuxedo Kamen grit his teeth as some of the men who's glances lingered on the short skirted senshi, however Sailor Moon herself seemed oblivious.   
Sailor Moon grabbed the box Diamond held so tightly but the princess pushed Sailor Moon away, causing the senshi to tople over the balcony railing.  
Tuxedo Kamen rushed to her aid, barely catching her hand. He sighed in relief as something hit him. Where did Usagi go and where the heck did Sailor Moon come from. His eyes focused on the light blue of Sailor Moon's, so frightened. He nearly dropped her in his surprise. 'Mamoru, you've been blind!' His mind scolded. It made sense. It made so much sense now of why Usagi acted so strange sometimes. She was Sailor Moon. No wondered he could recall her saying that she could never no her. On the contrary Usagi-chan. You may never fully know me.  
~*~  
Then it comes to me in one swift air  
The weight of many you must bare  
You seem so small and delicate  
I need to hold you near  
Your soul so very intricate  
~*~  
The next thing they new they were falling. He held he close to him, hoping that his own body might cushion hers.   
Sailor Moon desperately held up the Luna pen. And instantly they were floating, She smiled at him. "Looks like I got you."  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled. 'Oh no Odango, you had me a long time ago...' He thought, smiling at the umbrella. 'Clever.'   
They floated to the ground and the umbrella vanished.   
Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her.  
Sailor Moon stared at him. "M-Mamoru?" She couldn't believe it. Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. She didn't know whether to be upset or deliriously happy. Mamoru hated her, didn't he? But then why had he kissed her that one night. Then again he might not know she was Sailor Moon.  
Tuxedo Kamen realized in horror, sometime in their flight, or fall was more accurate, he had lost his mask. He saw it on the ground and picked it up swiftly, replacing it. "Usagi, I'll explain later."  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened. He did know? Then...,maybe Mamoru did like her. Maybe he felt the same way she did.   
The other senshi arrived and everything as a blur. All Mamoru remembered was fighting, Princess Diamond coming to her senses and him chasing after Nephrite. He could have sworn he heard Sailor Moon call after him.  
~*~  
Usagi was sitting on a park bench. Staring at the sunset that lightly accented the lake with flashes of light.. She couldn't believe it. It made so much sense it was frightening. Her protector had secretly been the tormentor. How ironic. She wiped away a few crystalline tears that streaked down her cheeks.  
Mamoru was walking down the paths of Fairview park. How was he going to tell Usagi? Now there seemed no possible time in which he could be alone with her. He sighed. Things would always be uncomfortable between them now. He stopped abruptly. Why was it he always ran into her at times like this? It was irritating. This though, might be his only chance. "Usagi?"  
Usagi froze and looked up. "Mamoru..."  
Mamoru walked up to her slowly as she stood. "So you've been....all along?"  
Usagi smiled weakly and nodded. "Hard to believe huh? The annoying, pesky, whiny brat is Sailor Moon. Never thought she'd be the one who you utterly hate did you?" The tears had slowed their pace now.  
Mamoru looked at her in disbelief. "I don't hate you."  
Usagi looked at him. "You don't?" On with the water works.  
Mamoru nodded and gently hugged her. "I never have." He smiled gently.  
Usagi sobbed into his shirt, her arms tying around his neck. Her small form shook gently with sobs and soft coughs.  
Mamoru lifted her face. "Usagi..." He lifted her chin to look at him. He smiled into the sky blue. He wondered how long he had wanted to gaze into her eyes like this. "I know we got off to a rough start. I know that if I let it, things will probably go how they are now till eternity." He wiped a tear away with a thumb.  
~*~  
Let me wipe away one tear  
~*~  
Usagi nodded slowly, her eyes urging to go on, nearly verbally saying "but?".  
Mamoru swallowed. "But I don't want it to. Usako, I may be one of the most arrogant people you know and even though we still have out moments of a small intimacy...for me, it's not enough."  
Usagi looked at him in confusion. "Mamoru...what are you-"  
"You're just one person Usako, and only one person can do so much. I want to be there, by your side to help you."  
~*~  
I can bear what you're going through  
And my shoulders are free  
~*~  
Usagi stared at him, uncertain of where this conversation was going. She tried reading his eyes but they seemed clouded.   
Mamoru smiled sadly. "Usagi, I could go on with this masquerade but it wouldn't be true to my heart. I care about you...a lot. More than I know I should and more than I would be willing to admit. I don't know how you feel about me or if you could ever feel the way about me as I feel about you. And I don't know if things will ever be the same after I tell you this but, I'm willing to make that sacrifice but.   
~*~  
If you just let me love you  
~*~  
Mamoru held her slightly tighter. "Ashiteru. Words don't say half as much as I want them to but, Usako Ashiteru. If you could only just give me a chance, whatever burdens you carry I'll take. I can bear it. You don't deserve to be suffering like I see sometimes."   
Usagi's eyes welled with tears as Mamoru bent slowly and kissed her gently. Her embrace tightened slowly, unbelieving that this was real.   
~*~  
You can put the weight on me  
~*~  
The sun sunk slowly below the horizon as Usagi answered in a soft whisper. "Ashiteru Mamo-chan..."  



End file.
